Two-dimensional and three-dimensional electronic images may be edited using conventional computer-based image editing tools. For example, a two-dimensional object in an image may be deformed to create successive image frames for use in an animated video. Conventional deformation tools use multiple windows to allow a user to deform a portion of an original image and to view the results of the deformation. For example, a conventional deformation tool for two-dimensional images allows a user to deform an object or objects that make up the image in one window, and to view the resulting deformed objects in the image in a second window. In a conventional deformation tool for three-dimensional images, a user may be presented with four or more windows: one each for deforming the unmodified image in the X, Y, and Z axes, and a fourth in which the deformed image is shown. In such conventional deformation tools, a user must repeatedly shift their focus between multiple windows and multiple representations of the image, a problem referred to as “edit this, look at that” or ETLAT. In addition, the use of multiple windows can significantly reduce the available screen space for the display of the deformed image, or other representations of interest to the user.